Kapitola 54: Kamenožrout, Královna a Plášť
Odpočatá skupina po boji s neviditelným nepřítelem pomalu prozkoumává zbytek chrámu kvílející zášti. Kiru fascinuje šachta ve středu chrámu, Sai zase zkoumá sochu která prochází kanálem. Maex si pohlíží obrovskou propast a porovnává jí s trpasličí mapou. Původně na tomto místě byly doly které vedly až do Underdarku. Zdá se, že je to novinka. Nebo alespoň novinka za posledních několik tisíc let. Kira vezme Evana a poprosí ho, jestli by prozkoumal kam šachta ze které fouká vítr vede. Evan souhlasí a Kira ho pustí do nekonečně vypadající šachty s tím ať vyřídí co viděl. Nakonec se skupina rozhodne projít zbytek místností. Ve staré halle hudebníků nachází šestici Windharrow-ových Windmistrelů kteří se učít hrát. Sai převlečený za Windharrowa je vyláká a skupina je popraví. Sai vystoupá nahoru na pyramidu a rozhlíží se. Propast je opravdu obrovská a v severní části chrámu je spousta zbořených budov. Kormac je vyrazí prozkoumat první. Staré obchody obklopují náměstí s velkou sochou Moradina. Moradin má zářicí démanty místo očí a drží lucernu která vydává mihotavé světlo na celé náměstí. Maex si chvilku pohrává s nápadem vydloubnout soše diamanty z očí. Nakonec ho skupina přemluví aby to nedělal. Sai skáče do vody a potápí se na dno kanálu. Všimne si rubíny vykládaného gobletu z platiny. Na dně příkopu je mnoho pokladů. Kormac otevře dveře od prvního obchodu a vstoupí dovnitř. Zdá se, že tu nikdo tisíce let nebyl. Uprostřed místnosti pod lehkým nánosem prachu leží obrovský krásný plášť. Kormac k němu vyrazí ale ve chvíli kdy plášť zvedne ze země zjistí že ve skutečnosti jedná o živou bytost. Tato rejnokovitá příšera velkého půl-orka rychle obtočí a zahryzne se mu do krku. Bývalý paladin stihne ještě vykřiknout než ho monstrum obalí celého a začne ho trhat svým ocasem který mu mezitím narvalo pod brnění. Cloaker Sai vyskočí z vody a stihne si všimnout že voda v kanále pomalu klesá. Kira zruší iluzi Gara Shatterkeela, když vidí že na ní socha nereaguje a také vybíhá na pomoc. Celou jeskyní se začne rozléhat děsivý rezonující křik. Feugen cestou zastavuje, jeho zkušenosti mu nedovolují dát se na útěk, ale běžet dál také nemůže. První je ovšem u Kormaca Maex. Cloaker se však roztočí a vypustí ze sebe potrháné Kormacovo tělo, které se sesune k zemi zatímco z něj teče krev. Podivná bytost se pomalu spustí na zem a rozdělí se celkem na čtyři. Maex s ním začíná bojovat a snaží se vyhnout tomu aby byl také obalen. Mezitím přibíhají Sai, Ettiene a Kira. Při pohledu do mísností plné oživlých plášťů posílá Ettiene a Kira rozptylující se kouzla bez ohledu na Maexe. Maex je popálen, ošáhán chapadly Hadara a nakonec i obalen obrovským netvorem. Kira pálí ohnivou šipku do rejnočí bytosti která se mezitím hlasitě vzteká. Ostatní mezitím mizí, byly to pouze iluze. Maex je spálen také. Nakonec to velkého černocha naštve a Cloakera roztrhne ze sebe dolů a dupe po něm. Děsivou bytost nakonec dorazí Kira. Feugen přibíhá a dává Kormacovi první pomoc. Jako zázrakem Kormac nedostane lepru a skupině se ho podaří tak tak stabilizovat. Feugen říká že bude trvat hodně hodin než se probere. Jeho brnění je na kusy, ztratil mnoho krve a sotva dýchá. Rozhodně by se s ním nemělo hýbat. Skupina se začíná zabarikádovávat v domě ve kterém Paladina uloží. Ettiene kolem něj vyvolá domek a Sai mezitím prochází další krámky. Kromě několika goldů najde také další bytost předstírající plášť. Společnost potom zaměří svou pozornost na dno kanálu a velkou sochu. Nakonec vznikne elaborátní plán jak sochu schodit do propasti. Sai prozkoumá dno kanálu a zjistí že je opravdu naklopené. Maex zjistí jak socha reaguje na překážky v cestě. Ettiene se sochu pokusí ovlivnit jen aby zjistil že se jedná o magického automatona který reaguje jen na příkazy. Kira připraví iluzi zdi která by měla Sochu Trpaslíka zastavit a zmást. Sai vezme diamantový prach a zanese s ním receptory sochy. Zmatený golem se začíná otáčet. Ettiene přimrazí pravou nohu golema ke dnu. Kira cituje neznámou knihu a obtáčí nohy golema pomocí provazů. Maex pomůže svou silou. Golem se nahne a zdá se, že se nic nestane, pak ale až divadelně pomalu začne padat dolů ze skály. Dalších pár hodin ztráví skupina tím že ze dna kanálu loví poklady které tam musí ležet tisíce let. Ettiene nachází prsten a kamen ze kterého by si chtěl udělat Arcane Focus. Po schromáždění pokladu se skupina rozhodne prozkoumat zbytek opuštěné části chrámu. Na starém hřbitově který se pomalu bortí dolů do Underdarku porazí skupinu Ghoulů a vybere hrobku trpaslíčího kováře. Sai který v rozpádlém sídle naproti zahlédl kamenožrouta tam skupinu odvede. Velká klepeta, okrovou barvu, kusadla o velikosti několika metrů a hypnotický hmyzí pohled nikdo nečeká. Umber Hulk nejdříve skupinu rozdělí na několik kusů a pak začne trhat Feugena. Ettiene, Kira i Feugen se postupně naučí nedívat se bytosti do očí a Klepetnatce okrového poraží. Ten však nejdřív stihne roztrhnout a prokousnout Feugena. Sai mu magehandou nacpe zpět orgány na své místo. Ettiene mu ohněm zacelí rány. V sutinách starého domu skupina nalezne podivná sklíčka na oči. Zdá se, že umí přibližovat věci z neskutečných vzdáleností. Feugen v podobném stavu jako Kormac je položen do domu. Zbývá zdá se poslední místnost. Stará hala dříve působila jako sál pro oslavy trpaslíčích vítězství. Moc z ní nezbývá. Jen na stole leží podivný placatý banán. Ettiene zkoumá jeho električnost a Sai, který si všimne jeho aerodynamiky na nic nečehá a hodí ho přes místnost. Ozve se ohlušující rána která vystřelí okna po celé místnosti, urazí kus zdi a omráčí Maexe. Černoch začíná být podrážděný. Bumerang je ovšem cenným přínosem a Sai si bere k sobě. Svou dýmku kouřových Mephitů kterou dlouho sháněl od Elizara předává Ettienovi. Maex, kterému píská v uších a komíhá se po ráně bumerangu vyrazí z domu druhým směrem. Zde v posledním výklenku chrámu je obrovský červ který zdá se vylezl z podlahy skrze trpasličí kameny. Maex se skupinou kostru prozkoumají. Bytost je mrtvá a zdá se, že může mít klidně sto metrů. Červ musí být mrtvý tisíce let. V posledních letech z něj však někdo udělal schodiště dolů. Ettiene si červa správně spojí s tunely zemních kultistů které viděla SG2. Skupina se rozhodne že je čas z chrámu odejít. Sai má mít o dva dny později schůzku s Aerisi Kalinoth jako Windharrow. Hrozně vypadající Kormac a Feugen vyraží s ostatními na povrch. Kira ještě chvíli čeká u průduchu. Evan se ještě nevrátil. Tiefling prosí Ettiena jestli by mu neposlal zprávu. Ettiene vědom si to že je příliš vyčerpaný na mentální zprávy z fajfky vyfoukne párek kouřových Mephitů kteří začnou okamžitě nadávat neznámým jazykem. “Řekněte Evanovi ať vrátí” řekne jim Ettiene a pak jednoho po druhém nahází do díry. Skupina poté odchází přenocovat do Rivergard keepu. Unavená skupina usne spánkem spravedlivých. Spi do pozdního odpoledne. Feugen se vrací zpět do Red Larche. Sai mu dá dopis který chce aby poslal do Silverymoonu. Váženému lordu Silverymoonu, chtěl bych Vás informovat, že půl-elf Harald Grayspear již nadále nebude špinit Vaše jméno či jméno samotného Silverymoonu. Tento člověk vlastnil mocný artefakt, jenč vzal život komukoliv, kdo vstáhl ruku proti jeho vlatníkovi. Moji rodiče byli bohužel jedni z jeho obětí. Haralda jsem porazil v osobním souboji a za své zločiny zaplatil smrtí. Jeho tělo společně s artefaktem i s kultem ve kterém se schovával bylo zničeno. Děkuji za pomoc od Vašeho syna Ettiena, který prokázal čest Vašemu jménu svými znalostmi stejně tak odvahou. Dále bych Vás rád informoval, že v následujícím desetidnu se vydávám na pouť dospělosti a v budoucnosti budu znám pod jménem Saigwanath Homilion. S úctou Sai Homilion. Po návratu zpět do chrámu najde Kira Evana čekajícího u šachty. Zdá se, že Evan viděl dole něco co ho velice pobouřilo. Je naštvaný na Kiru že mu dala takový úkol. Kira odpoví že jí má sloužit. Evan řekne že se jednalo o dar Mephistofela jak jemu, tak Kiře. Kira řekne že jestli mu to vadí může se vrátit k tomu aby byl sliz. Uražený Evan si plivne pod nohy a v kouři zmizí. Nikdo se ho nezeptal co dole viděl. Kira se vzteká jako správný ďáblík. Ettiene vypufne z fajfky dalšího Mephita a hodí ho dolů ať příjde říct co tam je. Mephit letící dolů v commonu zakřičí “už zaseeeee”. Byl to Mephit který už dole byl. Nikdo se ho nezeptal co dole viděl. Ettiene za ním do díry zakřičí co viděl ale odpovědí je pouze křik padající bytosti. Sai si obnoví převlek Windharrowa. Kira se změní do jednoho ze Skyweaverů. Ettiene si oblékne plášť Hurricanů a Maex si poskádá vlastní kombinaci ze všech zbytků. Mezi výbavou skupina také nalezne Skywear rytířů. Ettiene si jeden přidělává ke svému převleku. Skupina začne pomalu sestupovat po schodiště z červích kostí. Čtyř hodinový sestup po žebříku je namáhavý, ale všichni nakonec sestoupí do vějíře oka bez problémů. Dole na ně čeká pět podivných batohů, které Ettiene identifuje jako padáky plné vzdušných elementálů. Tunel pokračuje do další díry o další patro dolů. Ettiene vyčaruje vztekajícího se Mephita a kopne ho díry. V další mísnosti je podivný kámen který zdá se rozstřeluje věci do stran, skupina ho velice opatrně obejde. V další mísnosti na ně čeká podivná píseň která zdá se ovládne Maex který začíná bleskově šplhat do vysoké kaverny. Kira si nahoře všimne hnízd. Začne do nich pálit ohnivé šipky. Ettine mezitím pufá ze své nové dýmky. Jeden ze zpívajících hlasů se oddělí od ostatních. Harpyje. Sai se pokusí zachytit Maexe který mezitím velkou rychlostí stoupá po nebezpečné skále. Obří černoch ale dál leze vzhůru. Čaroděj pošle nově vyvolaného Mephita který ukazuje obscéní gesta vzhůru do jeskyně ať se tam podívá. V nebezpečné výšce téměř padesáti stop mu ukouzne ruka. Maex se v tu chvíli probouzí z poblouznění a vydí jak za ním dolů slétají tři ohavné ženy s křídly které řvou. Kolem jeho těla proletí bumerang. Maex protočí oči. Už zase. Bumerang rosekne jednu harpyji na dva kusy a skrze jeskyni se rozezní známý rezonující zvuk hromu. Maex neomdlí ale jedna harpyje ano. Druhou zabije šipka od Kiry ve stejnou chvíli kdy Maex a monstrum dopadají z dvanácti metrů na zem. Ze spáleného hnízda se mezitím začínají sypat zlaté na zem. Nikdo už nahoru lézt nechce. Ettiene tam pošle zbývající dva Mephity ať vyhazují věci dolů. Sai si na poslední chvíli všimne že hloupé nosaté bytosti vyhodili i lektvar léčení. Sám ho zachytí rukou. Je větší než obvykle. Skupina se posbírá a prohlíži si ostatky členů různých kultů po zemi. Sai který slyšel o soše která zabila Lydii se ptá Kiry co je za závěsem oddělujícím tuto mísnost od zbytku systému jeskyní. “Socha, ošklivá, připravte se” varuje Kira. Za černým závojem oddělujím mísnosti je ale čeká obrovský Elementál Vzduchu v Armoru. “Komu sloužíte?” Ptá se oživlý vzduch s obrovským flailem v ruce. “Aerisi Kalinoth a Yan’C’Binovi.” Odpovídá Společnost převlečená za Vzdušné Kultisty. “Tato jména zde nic neznamenají.” Výhružně odpoví Elementální Myrmidon ve stříbrné zbroji. “Tomu co číhá.” Řekne s otázkou Sai. “Starší Elementální Oko” Souhlasí Myrmidon a stoupne si ke zdi. Skupina projde dalším závojem a díky tomu že Kira nedávala pozor jsou zaskočeni pohledem na Sochu. Ettinovy protočí panenky a začíná hallucinovat. Zakřičí zatím co vidí jak se socha změnila na pavouka který proti němu vyběhl. Sai se však nehýbá vůbec. Dvě zamotaná vlákna se od něj oddělí a ovlivní potion v jeho batohu a finanční situaci elfa v oltáři. Sai ovšem stále nereaguje. Z jeho pohledu je vše jinak. Prázdnota, temnota, ticho. Vzdálene mumlání. Hlasy. “Sai, Heliane, hnusná příšero.” Co? Kdo jsou ti lidi? “Probuď se. Dělej.” Světlo. Ty hlasy se hádaji, křičí strachy. Někdo táhne moje telo. Nemůžu vzdorovat nebo nechci? Kdo jsem? Co jsem? "Sai prober se reaguj", ve světle se začíná rýsovat ženský obličej v plášti z peří. “To jsem ja ten Sai?” "Ano, Heliane" ozve se z druhe strany. Když ho skupina probere, zdá se, že si nic nepamatuje. Neví kdo je Maex, neví nic o Wild magic, nezná společnost a ani svá léta za mlada. Pohled na sochu mu absolutně vymazal paměť. Amnézie. Sai netuší absolutně nic. Po rychlé poradě před Elementální Myrmidonem se skupina rozhodně Saie naprogramovat jako Windharrowa a pokračovat v úkolu. “Prostě řeknem že jsme šli s ním a on machroval že se nic nestane když na tu sochu šáhne..” “Pak na to chmát a vygumovalo ho to. My ho jenom vedem. Debila.” Všichni souhlasí a Kira dokazuje Saiovi že ho zná tím že ho nechá utrhnout jednu ze záplat jeho pláště. Maex stále oslovujicí Saie “Heliane” úplně nepomáhá, ale nakonec i on pomůže s “programováním” jejich kamaráda. Sai dostane základní informace včetně toho že v případě šarvátky musí pomoci společnosti. Skupina projde kolem ohavné sochy do sálu. Po stranách hoří podivným plamenem voda. Ve středu sálu je velký ziggurat s oltářem v jeho středu. Po oltáři teče krev a za ním stojí dvě svázané postavy s kápěmi přes hlavu. Na straně lze vidět tři učně kulty. U schodů oltáře stojí dva Skyweaveři. Na straně pak jeden Hurricane. Nejdůležitější ale je, že nahoře na zigguratu stojí Královna Aerisi Kalinoth. Nejkrásnější žena kterou kdo kdy viděl. Platinová koruna. Dlouhé černé vlasy. Světlá dokonalá pokožka. Stříbrno zlaté brnění. Kopí Windvane v ruce. Za zády se jí pomalu pohybují dvě obrovská křídla. Anděl. “Aaah, můj oblíbený bard, vítám tě ve Fane of the Eye..” Queen Aerisi Kalinoth